


Because I Love You

by Asraella



Series: Tales of A Lowercase L [2]
Category: Death Note, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A Lowercase L, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Grief/Mourning, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: A story about L & his mother when he was little.
Series: Tales of A Lowercase L [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581517
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes a girl has to write about L and his mom for Mother's Day.

“You can’t catch me!” The child squealed, more giggle than words, as he ran into the kitchen. 

He looked over his shoulder at his mother, his bare feet padding heavily across the linoleum as his little heels wore against the cuffs of the jeans that were far too long for him. He ducked behind the island and fixed his stare at the doorway, anxiously awaiting her arrival.

“Where are you My Little One?” She called out as she entered the room. With make-believe caution, she stalked around the table and looked under each chair. Darting her eyes from side to side, she pretended not to see the messy black hair sticking out from behind the counter, a genetic gift she blamed on his father even though the inky darkness of his locks was all her. 

She tip toed to the other side of the island and crouched down before peeking around the corner. Large blue eyes greeted her brown ones with a surprise that only a child possesses. 

“You found me!” He cried out in laughter as he charged at her, jumping playfully in her lap. She scooped him up in her arms, covering him in loud smooches before he wiggled to freedom.

She watched with loving eyes as he climbed the counter and helped himself to a chocolate chip cookie, cramming the whole thing in his mouth before jumping down and disappearing somewhere inside the house.

She couldn’t help but smile. He was precocious and good-natured and most assuredly too smart for his own good. He was her precious baby, her darling monster, her beloved mistake.

She and his father both agreed that he was the greatest gift that neither of them knew they wanted. 

The familiar clomp clomp clomp of him running through the house grew louder and louder with every step that brought him closer to her, drawing her back from her reminiscing. 

“Momma, this is for you!” 

He proudly outstretched his arm towards her, large chocolate-smeared grin the focal point of his angelic face. Tightly gripped in his small fist was one of her tulips, bulb and all, yanked with love from her flower bed. 

She knelt down and took the wilting bloom from his hand before pulling him into a hug. “Oh, Love, you’re not supposed to go outside without me or father. You could get lost or hurt.”

Throwing his arms around her shoulders, he buried his face in her shirt. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to give you a present because I love you.” 

She licked her thumb and smeared it across his chocolaty lips until they were clean. “It’s ok. Don’t be upset. I love it and I Iove you. Thank You L.” She kissed him on the tip of his nose before standing up. “Will you help me plant it back with its friends in the garden?”

“Yes I will!” He nodded excitedly.

“Good! Let’s go right now.” She held her hand out to him and he gladly took it, squeezing it tightly as the two walked outside and shut the door behind them.

*************

He knelt before her grave, both knees heavily pressed in the dirt as he patted the soil firmly around the tulip bulb. His angelic face, now angled by adulthood, showed no emotion. His blue eyes however, betrayed the memory that ran through his mind.

_I wanted to plant this here because I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
